


Light

by mousehill



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehill/pseuds/mousehill
Summary: Electricity is overrated





	Light

Rhett could live like this all the time  
Camping deep in the woods  
No fancy campground to provide electricity for light  
Just a fire and Link for company  
And when the fire goes out and everything gets dim  
The starlight shining in those blue eyes is all the light he needs


End file.
